<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Smut Fanfictions by chaos_iguess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130554">Dream SMP Smut Fanfictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_iguess/pseuds/chaos_iguess'>chaos_iguess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minecraft, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), buff steve, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_iguess/pseuds/chaos_iguess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut Fanfictions {requests always open}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buff Steve x Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream SMP Smut Fanfictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buff Steve x Dream Minecraft smut fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was horny. He places a crafting table next to Dream's bed, eager for the night ahead. The thought of Dream pressed up against the crafting table turned him on even more. Dream slowly opens the door and steps in, unaware of the stranger in the house. Steve has been stalking Dream since the first time he saw him, dream always made him feel warm and bubbly. So he had snuck into dreams house to surprise him. Dream walked into his kitchen getting a packet of chips, humming to himself, excited to watch YouBlock on his bed until the early hours of the morning.  Little did he know that he would be up way past then, but not doing what he expected. Dream then grabbed his laptop and walked into his bedroom, struggling to open the chip bag. "Here that I'll do that for you," Steve said as he saw Dream come into the room.</p><p>"AHHHH" Dream screamed at the skinny boy lying on his bed. "WHO ARE YOU!?"</p><p>Steve's heart split in two, "You don't... remember me?"</p><p>"Should I?" Dream was confused about who this guy was and why was he there?" Steve grabs Dream's arm and pulls him onto the crafting table, tying him there so he couldn't move. "I'm Steve," he smirks, licking his lips.</p><p>Dream looks up at Steve, wide eyes. "Untie me steve.."</p><p>Steve feels his cube dick throbbing in his pants.</p><p>Dream was feeling nervous, not hard at all. Just trying to find a way to get out.</p><p>Dream gripped the edge of the crafting table, redder by the second as Steve slides his long dick out of his pants and slipped it onto Dreams leg, "Oh a schlong" Dream gasps.<br/>
Dream struggles more desperately now. Steve grasps Dreams hands and places them on his dick.</p><p>“Faster!” Steve demanded loudly, scaring Dream into doing what he asked. Running faster and faster.</p><p>Steve slides down Dreams boxers all the way and looks dream up and down. “Damn, your sex machine is small”.</p><p>Tears build up in Dreams eyes and Steve grasps his ass and flips him over onto his belly on the crafting table</p><p>In one last attempt to get away, Dream swings his tied up legs back and into Steve’s butt.</p><p>Steve lets out a loud moan.</p><p>Steve brushes his length against Dream's hole.</p><p>Then, Steve flips Dream over and smirks “playing dirty huh?”</p><p>Steve drinks a potion of strengthening and gets all buff.</p><p>"Steve what are y-" Dream said, petrified.</p><p>"It's Buff Steve now," Buff Steve said, in his new deep voice.</p><p>The now Buff Steve, rock hard, slid his foot-long into Dream's ass. Dream moaned and groan in pain and pleasure.</p><p>Buff Steve’s cubed dick now tripling in hardness as Dream struggled to get away from Buff Steve.<br/>
Dream tried to use his skinny body to get lose from Buff Steve’s stronghold but it was no use. Every time Buff Steve’s member came out of him Buff Steve moans and pulled Dream in closer going in deeper and deeper with every insert.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had had enough. This was rape and he could get Buff Steve arrested for this. Dream pulled as hard as he could and grabbed his phone. Buff Steve reinserted his fat schlong into him going into his large intestine.</p><p>Dream texted George on his phone between groans of pain.<br/>
Dream: GEORGE HELP</p><p>At George's house, he was busy streaming to his Twitch followers when he got a text notification. George read the text and his eyes widened, "Sorry guys but I have to stop streamed my...um...parents are calling me. I can hear them from my house. Which is ages away."</p><p>George: DUDE WHAT'S WRONG?<br/>
There was no answer from Dream.</p><p>George raced to Dream's house and through the windows, he saw Buff Steve having the time of his life fucking Dream until he couldn't even breathe. And dream, well, not breathing Buff Steve chugged down even more potion of strength, making him and his member even larger, reaching further into Dream, through his small intestine, making Buff Steve moan in the tightness and slightly poking his stomach.</p><p>George banged on the window, then came inside through the window, Buff Steve had already broken in so it was pretty easy to find a way in. George drank the remaining 4 potions of strength and yanked Dream off Buff Steve's length making Buff Steve moan uncontrollably when Dream tightened around the end, thinner but still thick schlong.</p><p>George punches Buff Steve in his naked crotch, making it vibrate with pain and euphoria. George then gives Buff Steve a big punch in the face, knocking him unconscious George drags Buff Steve's limp, naked, unconscious body into the nearest lava pit. Which was conveniently a few blocks away.<br/>
George ran back into Dream's house to comfort him. He took the limp, crying, traumatised Dream into his arms, cradling him like a baby. "Dream, it's ok. Everything's going to be alright, he's dead I threw him into the lava pit. he can't come and get you anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>